Running from the Midnight
by Meg Rider
Summary: Meg is sick and without a transplant she may only have a month left. At the same time she finds out her long-time boyfriend, Flynn, is gay. Neither of them want to accept what's happened to them, so they make the decision to run away. When they come across a small town and Flynn falls in love for the first time and Meg's health gets worse, they realize they can't outrun themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Flynn Rider pulled his motorcycle over half a block from his girlfriend, Meg Korso's house. He let his bike run while he sat there debating whether or not to go to her house. She was expecting him but they didn't have any sort of concrete plans for the morning, so he could easily cancel or postpone getting together until tonight.

"You have to do this now," Flynn said out loud. "Just tell her; she's going to find out eventually. She should hear it from you and not through the grapevine."

Before he could change his own mind, Flynn continued on his way to Meg's house. He parked his motorcycle on the side of the street in front of her house and was glad to see her dad wasn't home. He turned off the ignition and walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and listened to it echo through the house. There was a skinny window next to the door with some sort of weird design imprinted in it. Through the distorted view he could see Meg hurrying down the stairs. She arrived at the door a couple seconds later and flung it open. She was smiling when she answered the door, but it quickly faded when she saw him.

"Baby, what the hell happened to your face?"

Oh, right. That. Flynn imagined he was quite the sight with his black eye, bruised and cut up face and swollen lip. Meg reached for his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.

"I'm fine," Flynn assured her. "I got into a fight last night."

Meg frowned. "Another bar fight, Flynn? You've got to stop hustling pool, baby. I've grown quite fond of that handsome face of yours and I hate seeing you like this."

"You _hate _it?" Flynn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Meg rolled her eyes and then laughed. "Fine. I think it's hot, okay?"

Flynn smiled at her; but that just aggravated the cut on his lip and he couldn't help wincing in pain. Meg brought Flynn up to her room, then disappeared down the hall. She returned a minute later with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a washcloth.

"I'm willing to bet you didn't clean yourself up after the fight," she said, sitting on the bed next to him.

Flynn shook his head. She unscrewed the cap of the alcohol, then placed part of the washcloth over the hole and carefully tipped the bottle over, dumping some alcohol onto the washcloth. She set the bottle on the floor and then turned to face him.

"This might sting," she said.

Meg gingerly touched the washcloth to a cut on his cheek bone. It stung a little, but it was tolerable. She dabbed at each cut on his face, being careful so she didn't hurt him. Before cleaning the cut on his lower lip, Meg paused and gently kissed him. She brought the alcohol soaked rag up to his lip. It hurt more than the other cuts and Flynn inhaled sharply through his teeth.

"I'm sorry," Meg told him.

"Don't be. I appreciate you taking care of me," Flynn replied. A small twinge of guilt panged his heart.

"Is something wrong?" Meg asked, screwing the lid back on the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

_Of course she would notice something is off,_ Flynn thought. He and Meg had only known each other a little over a year, but they had gotten really close in that time and knew each other better than anyone. Meg got up to set the bottle on her dresser and discarded the washcloth in her laundry basket. Flynn walked over to her.

"There _is _something I have to tell you," he said.

"All right."

"Maybe you should sit down."

Meg sat down on the edge of her bed. Flynn started pacing back and forth in front of her and she followed his movement with her eyes. After a minute or two, Flynn still couldn't bring himself to tell Meg the truth.

"Flynn, what is it?" Meg asked with just a touch of impatience in her voice. "Should I be worried? Are you breaking up with me?"

Flynn stopped short and looked at her. She was a very attractive girl; every guy who met her thought she was hot. She had dark brown hair that curled at the end, entrancing violet eyes, flawless skin, toned body and above average breast size. In the year and half that they had been dating, guys were constantly telling Flynn how lucky he was to be with her and how every one of them would love to be in his shoes. Thinking about the last year and half only made this harder on Flynn and made him feel even guiltier.

"Meg, I've been keeping something from you. Something kinda big," he finally said.

Meg must have been able to tell how upset he was. She offered him an encouraging smile. "Whatever it is, I promise it won't make me love you any less."

Flynn took a deep breath and then blurted it out, "Meg, I'm gay."

Meg stared at him for a moment. Then, a small smile crept crossed her lips and she started laughing. "You're joking, right?"

Flynn sighed and sat down on the bed. "I wish." He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"No. You can't be. I mean, you and I have been together for a while. We've even slept together." She paused and Flynn didn't have to look at her to know she was nibbling on her lower lip like she always did when she was thinking. "It's not because of me, is it? I mean, am I that bad in bed that I ruined the entire female gender for you?"

Flynn looked up at her and he could tell she was teasing him. "Of course not. I've known since before you and I started dating."

"Then why did you start dating me?"

"I was hoping I could... I don't know; _fix _myself. I thought maybe if I dated girls and ignored my true feelings then I wouldn't have to accept it." Flynn sighed. "I was also afraid of coming out at school. I thought if I had a girlfriend no one would find out the truth about me."

Meg took his hand. "I'm sorry you felt that way."

"No. I'm sorry, Meg. The whole time we were together I knew I could never love you in the same way you loved me. And I kept you from dating other guys and maybe finding someone you could have actually had a future with."

"Would you relax?" Meg asked with a laugh. "I'm not upset with you. The truth is: if you had been upfront with me in the beginning and told me all this and asked me to be your girlfriend in order to keep your secret from getting out, I would have said yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've always thought you were this awesome, hot, intriguing guy. And I've loved being with you." Meg smiled at him. "And despite you being gay, you're the best boyfriend I've ever had."

Flynn laughed. "Thanks."

Meg nodded. "You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, Flynn. You're gonna make some lucky guy really happy someday. And I won't lie; I'll be a little jealous."

"Meg?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't come out to anyone else, yet. Would it be too much to ask you to pretend you're still my girlfriend around my parents? I don't know if I'll ever be ready to tell them."

"Of course."

There was a light knock on Meg's bedroom door and her dad stuck his head in without waiting for her to acknowledge him. He frowned when he saw Flynn and Flynn shifted uncomfortably. "You ready to go, baby girl?"

Flynn glanced at her. "Where are you going?"

Meg waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing; I just have a doctor's appointment."

"Is everything all right?"

Meg gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything's fine."

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying something a little new here. A while back I wrote a one-shot slash story and I haven't really written any slash in my other stories or anything since then. So, I'd like to try my hand at a full-length slash story. Though, this won't focus only on the slash; Meg has her own thing going on as well- as you'll read in the next chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think as it goes along; all feedback and reviews are welcome. Thanks, guys. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't a match."

Meg just stared at the doctor as the words sunk heavily into her brain. She stared until her vision became blurry and the doctor was no longer in focus. She waited for the doctor to say there was a mistake, but she didn't. A large lump formed in Meg's throat and she couldn't breathe.

"How... How is that possible?" Meg choked out. Dread filled the pit of her stomach as she waited for an answer.

The doctor exchanged looks with Meg's father, Joseph Korso. "Megara, I'm going to explain to what's going to happen," the doctor said calmly. "Because your father's bone marrow was not a match and you have no other living relatives, we're going to conduct an unrelated donor search." She folded her hands on her desk and cleared her throat. "This search is a long and complex process and can take anywhere from three to six months."

"That's unacceptable," Joseph Korso growled. "You told us she may only have a month left."

A pained look briefly crossed the doctor's face, but she quickly recomposed herself and put on a confident front. "The search may not take that long. In the meantime I will give you a prescription to help keep your symptoms in control so you can continue living a normal life until a bone marrow donor is found." She scribbled out the prescription on her pad and ripped it out before handing it to Joseph, who snatched it angrily from her hand.

"A normal life?" Joseph snarled, getting to his feet. "You mean as normal as a dying teenager can live?"

"Daddy..." Meg said quietly.

Joseph looked down at Meg. "I'm sorry, baby. Come on; let's get you home."

Meg followed her dad out of the doctor's office and out to the parking lot. They rode in silence for a long time until Meg finally asked, "How was your bone marrow not a match for me? Your my father, we have the same DNA."

Joseph gripped the steering wheel tightly and his knuckles turned white. "Meg, now's not the time for that conversation. You've had a rough morning."

Meg turned in her seat so she was facing him. "_What _conversation?"

"Not now, Meg," he said through gritted teeth. He took a deep breath and relaxed slightly. "Let's just get you home so you can rest."

"I'm not tired. What aren't you telling me?" Meg demanded.

Joseph pulled into the driveway and turned off the car, but made no attempt to get out. Meg eyed him carefully. Her dad wasn't very old; he had only been eighteen when she was born. And he was considered handsome by most women's standards. He kept his brown hair short and neat on the sides and it was slightly longer on top which he let fall however it may. He had a little bit of facial along his jaw that came to a subtle point on his chin. He recently retired from the Army and was in great shape; all of Meg's girlfriends in high school used to comment on her dad's muscles. On the right side of his jaw he had scar from combat. He was rugged and tough looking and could easily intimidate anyone with one look. But, right now he looked beaten down and weary.

Joseph took off his seatbelt and leaned back in the seat; still not looking at Meg. "I never thought I'd have to tell you like this." He tilted his head back against the head rest. "Honestly, we'd had hoped to never have to tell you."

"We?"

Now he glanced over at her. "Your mother and me."

Meg was slightly taken aback when he said this. Her mother had died in a car accident several years ago. Meg had been only been ten and her dad was still in the Army at the time. After her funeral, her father never talked about her mom again and would get upset if Meg brought her up. As Meg got older, she started to look more and more like her mom and since then she and her dad had become somewhat estranged. He couldn't handle looking at her and her being around was a constant reminder of what he had lost.

"Tell me now," Meg said. "Whatever it is, I have the right to know what's going on."

Joseph sighed and looked down. "Meg, I'm not your biological father."

Meg stared at him, tears stinging her eyes. She was not ready to hear something like that. Not today. "That's not a funny joke, dad."

The corners of his mouth twitched into a frown. "I'm not joking, kid," he said softly. "When your mom and I started dating she was two months pregnant and didn't know who the father was. I loved her and told her I would be there for her and the baby and raise you as my own. When you were born, my name went on your birth certificate."

"How could you never tell me you aren't my dad?"

"I _am _your dad."

Meg pressed her lips together and shook her head, trying to stop the tears from coming. "No. You may have raised me, but you're not my father." She opened the door and started to get out of the car, but then turned back to face him. "Ya know, if you guys had told me this while mom was still alive I could have found out who my real father is and he could be my donor. But, now I have no one." She got out of the car, slamming the door behind her and ran inside.

Meg ran up to her room and flung herself on the bed. She buried her face into the blanket and started crying. Today was the worst day ever.


End file.
